custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Voting Center/Archive
Featured Article Tapio Tapio is a character who has had a long and adventurous past. He first got an enemy, Inwirn. Many years Tapio tried to defeat her but failed. In the end he possibly succeeded. He then moved to Comic Land to start comics. Toatapio Nuva's Comics ended when Zuxan asked Tapio and his friends on the Quest for the Four Great Lands. After that, Tapio and his little sister Aino moved back to Bio-Land and now live a peaceful life there. Order of the Great Creators The Order of the Great Creators is a sacred organization, lead originally by Vavakx. But after his attempt to get the Ignika, Veuy has become the leader. Read more about this mysterious organization in the article itself. Retyk As a Toa Laksuj, Retyk faced many difficulties. His fiery power often turned into anger that would suddenly thrash out at his fellow Toa. But Toa Teremeary was the only one who understood. Retyk went on many double-missions, but none of them were with Teremeary. The only times they ever saw each other were at meetings and group missions. Toa Xaraki The Toa Xaraki were protectors of the alternate realm Xaka Nui. They battled for the Mask of Angels and the Mask of Darkness. Their enemy was Xeminesx, an evil tyrant king who was imprisoned in protodermis by his enemies. Firehead Firehead's and Ziggo's relations are unknown, but they are surely related to each other. They have been together for as long as anybody can remember. Firehead is a strict Matoran with lots of rules. He has wanted to be the leader of the Matoran for a long time, because he thought he could do it better than any of the past leaders. BIONICLE: Heroes of Mata Nui BIONICLE: Heroes of Mata Nui was the first RPG of any product and the first RPG for . It was developed by Imaginix and was planned to be released through ATOMco. The game follows a game play similar to that of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic in both fighting sequences and interaction between characters. The game allowed the player to collect party members as they journeyed the island of Mata Nui. Morphy Morphy is a shapeshifter. He doesn't have his own form, but instead he can shapeshift into absolutely anything. He can also copy the being's powers and masks, but not tools. Morphy has another weakness too, he can't change his red eye color. This can be bad, for somebody can identify him from his eyes. Krazazar This Vahki is a part of a specialized two-unit Vahki Search Force. This Vahki was created when the Toa Nuva left in search for the Mask of Life on Voya Nui. It was programmed to find the Mask of Life if the Toa failed on their quest. When the two Vahki were deployed to search for the mask, the team spilt up in two areas of Karda Nui. Krazazar went to the stalactites in the clouds, the other Vahki went to the Swamp of Secrets. Krazazar is currently in a stalactite at the south of the core of the universe. Ancient staff The Ancient staff was a tool used by an unknown Toa long ago. This Toa was killed by Tonga, who needed a new body, at some point. The Ancient Staff, as well as parts from the Toa, were then used by Tonga to create himself a new body. Centuries later, when Tapio, Henkka and Aino defeated Tonga, his energies went through them, transforming them. Henkka obtained the Ancient Staff that had been a part of Tonga's body. Henkka used it as a Mega Matoran, not knowing it's powers, only channeling his other powers through it. The Staff was wiped out of existence by the Tapio's Mistakes. Kitras Kitras was a Matoran of Musterdia. He was Kikka's best friend. He died in his own hut when Grandeg's Elite Robot killed him in a battle. Tapio, Ura, Zuxan, Vahkoro and Turaga Matthew had arrived on Musterdia in search for the stone of that land in Quest for the Four Great Lands. Kitras was with Kikka at the time. He knew where the stone was, he had found it a couple of days ago. He showed it to the group and then Grandeg's Robots attacked. Kikka's Friend was killed in the battle, by Grandeg's Elite Robot. Kikka, who was really sad, vowed to avenge him. Kah and Kah Kah and Kah are twins and robbers. They were never succesful and when Tapio moved to Comic Land and started Toatapio Nuva's Comics, nothing changed. The twin robbers decided to aim for the studio on Kahu Street 3 and made many unsuccesful attempts to rob the studio during the Time in Comic Land. Vavakx Since Vavakx won the Best Page of the Year award, it's obvious that he's the Featured Article this week! Vavakx is a giant bounty hunter with a colored past, best known for being the leader of the Order of the Great Creators. Vavakx was banished to The Pit for betraying his Order, due to Dark Shed corruption. He was later cured and accepted back into his Order. Mata Nui (being) Mata Nui is a Great Spirit who acts as the guardian and host for the Matoran Universe. Mata Nui is an omnipotent being, and is far more powerful then his creators, the Great Beings. He has a true brother (unlike the Makuta, who weren't really his brothers) who is one the same power level as he is, Makaatu, along with various other Great Spirits. He was recently banished from his own body by Teridax and is currently on Bara Magna. Taram Taram became a Toa about a thousand years ago. Kodix, his best friend, also became a Toa at the same time. When he and Kodix purchased some weapons from Xia, they were attacked and almost killed by Makuta Xidok. He was about to finish them off when Ihly, Darjal, Rokkan and Ohlor came to help them. Knowing that he could not take on the Toa alone, Xidok retreated. The six Toa later formed a Toa Team, and called themselves the "Toa Backa". Verahk and Sagus Okay, there was a tie in the vote, so there are two featured articles this week! Verahk and Sagus are very different, both story- and page-wise. You see, Verahk is a Makuta, who once belonged to the Brotherhood of Makuta and later founded his own league. His page is currently the longest character page on this wiki and has some great storyline. Sagus, on the other hand, is a Toa of Stone. His article is not so long, but it's clear and the character is interesting. Tapio Tapio was born on Feritanaya as a hybrid of a Ko- and Po-Matoran. He was orphaned by a Giant Monster and was taken care of by his aunt, who sent him to school. He was, unfortunately, driven off of the island by his enemy Inwirn, and came to Bio-Land, where he encountered another Matoran Henkka. Inwirn pursued him even there, and attempted to kill him multiple times until her death when she created a parallel reality, which she ruled. Tapio had many adventures after, including the legendary Quest for the Four Great Lands. When Mata Nui awoke and had his body stolen by Teridax, he attempted to recapture the Mask of Life, with Mata Nui's spirit inside, by following it into space. However, the plan backfired, and he would have drifted in space for eternity had he not been discovered by the Great Beings, who offered to make him a Great Spirit. Sadly saying good-bye to his old friends forever, he underwent the transformation and created Tapio Nui. Mersion Mer´sion n''. Immersion. Revised Unabridged Dictionary, published 1913 by C. & G. Merriam Co. Bio-Land Because I was lazy, I'm not going to bother to read this lengthy article. I'm not even going to glance at its wonderfully structured content, its twelve thousand bytes of information, its complex and detailed location information. There. I managed to tell you how awesome this page is without even giving any story info away. Now go read it, or else the Borg will assimilate you, and we all know how much we want that... Hydros This is an awesome article, make no mistake. It's one of the 50 on the site, one of the five biggest character pages, and almost without doubt one of the best ones. Here we have the Toa of Fire (and Air, and Earth) who had the wish that every BIONICLE character has granted: He was the main character in an immensely popular YouTube series. It's over now, but he still stars in Society of Guardians, and even if, for some reason, stopped making those stop-motion videos, his legacy would live on forever. So let us give a tribute to Toa Hydros, the Toa the other Toa could never be! Nightwatcher Not only is this one of the wiki's longest articles, but this is a seriously cool character. I should know. I made him up. So, not only is he a treacherous, deceiving, cunning, manipulating, perfectly honest, witty guy, but he's also a Bounty Hunter. And we all know how awesome bounty hunters are. You can just about sum him up in this paragraph from The Darkness Returns: ''"If all the bounty hunters failed, then Nightwatcher would be sent out. However, since Nightwatcher's method took a long time and usually involved a large and complicated plan to bring down one or more interplanetary organizations, the Guild leaders found it best to keep Nightwatcher as far away as possible from the rest of the Guild. He was never paired with anyone else, as the last time that had happened, the other bounty hunter had ended up permanently fused to the bounty." Yeah. He's awesome. Gairon So, to those of you who haven't been keeping track of some of the latest canon updates, Greg Farshtey has introduced a couple new kinds of Matoran. One of the new kinds is called the Ba-Matoran, Matoran of Gravity. This little guy is one of them. His name, as you should probably know by know from reading the section heading, is Gairon. But... Hey, I just realized something. I'm in charge of the Main Page! I have an awesome job, and nobody even cares because they don't read this! I can spam all I want! *begins to spam* Ganon Ah. I suppose you're all tired of all my Borg references by now, so be glad that there's another awesome thing to talk about. Namely, the Toa of Plasma known as Ganon. Once upon a time, he was a little Matoran dude. Then he got selected to fight in this war thing, even though for some reason no one seems to know what it's about, and then joined a bunch of cool people. Later, a bunch of the cool people died, and things got bad when he accidentally got stuck on this weird planet. Then this weird guy got inside him, he suddenly turned into Wolverine. Now he's a Borg, and EET'S AWESUM! Matoran Vehicular Transport Now that I know that I can't make limericks, I won't even try. Instead, I found this on another website and merely changed "Mustang" to "MVT:" I buried my foot to the floor my MVT took off with a roar the corner was tight my speed out of sight the funeral's tomorrow, at four. Mechanical Rahkshi OK, for once I'm going to write a serious review. No limericks, corny jokes, or anything. Just an actual review. So basically, Mechanical Rahkshi are Rahkshi that don't run on Kraata, which feature in both the Tehktra Nui saga and the Gigas Magna Storyline. Both storylines have pretty detailed and well-written history sections, and there are plenty of links to other pages. Also, this page has a large gallery, covering all the known types of Mechanical Rahkshi *which are many). Plus, there are a ton of cool MOCs here (OK, maybe not a totally serious review), and even the list of appearances is extensive. So... yeah. It's a cool article. Proto-Beast Yet again, Toa Hydros has made another article worthy of this position of this week's Featured Article. This time, we've got the ex-Dark Hunter Proto-Beast. Since his page is so long (which I helped write) I'll put his biography in very simple words. So there's this guy, who joins a group of killers, who send him to Metru Nui, where he gets beaten by another guy who appeared out of nowhere who sends him to a nasty place. He eventually breaks out of the nasty place, and gets beaten again by the other guy again, and is sent to this big cave place where he has to battle this evil guy. After the evil guy is defeated, Proto-Beast becomes a bounty hunter, and starts reeking havoc. So there you go! Another great article worth reading, go check it out! Shardak This week on our Featured Article, we have a hybrid of a Toa and an Elemental Prince named Shardak. Yes, this guy wearing a Kanohi that resembles the Mask of Life is a guy who's been through a lot in his bizzarly crazy life. First of, he was created by this evil guy who decided to turn good, who got killed by this this young girl and made Shardak angry. He then joined this band of epically awesome heroes in a series of wars to defeat these evil guys with a this very evil woman who doesn't like having friends. Later on, he was banished to this dimension with his best friend and forced to kill eighty or more people in this big scary and spooky game where players must kill each other to win! Sadly, he doesn't win the game, this other guy did that for him, though he wasn't killed, and he was instead thrown into some void and may still be alive! Yeah, that sounds like an epic character who's done a lot of crazy stuff in his life, and on this wiki we love crazy people! Go check his page out now! Dredzek O.K then, this week, we have the fearful Makuta of Versuva, Dredzek, as our Featured Article. Considered one of the most powerful members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Dredzek is feared not only for his character, but for his vile personality. Most of the early aspects of his biography follow that of a typical Makuta. He was created, he was assigned a region, he sided with Teridax, he got a wierd bunch of Toa as bodyguards who he eventually killed. The turning point in his life, is when he joined with Millennium, leader of the Shadow of Ages, who convinces him to join his armies. Dredzek would barter secret info to Millennium until Teridax took over, and he was then teleported to this lovely little garden spot of an island, and eventually migrated to Spherus Magna. Serrakaan Alrighty then, this week as our featured article, we have the one that puts scare in scary, the guy appropriatly called the "Blood Summoner": Makuta Serrakaan! It's only fitting that I do this, since, besides his creator, Serrakaan1407, I know the most about him. So, let's get down to it, shall we? His biography is way too long to describe in detail, so I shall sumarize it in a nutshell:Serrakaan was created with the other Makuta by this epic guy (or so he says) and became a member of the this faction. Serrakaan was assigned to the southernmost island in the MU, after the Matoran Civil War, and joined Teridax when he rebeled. He later captured this Toa dude and made him his prime servant. Many years passed that would take too long for me to describe. When the O.O.M.N attacked Destral, he PWNed the Order forces, and eventualy left, after almost killing this guy, left. He later fought my secondary Self M.O.C., and after almost killing him, left him. Well, that's Serrakaan for you, and that's this week's featured article, so look at his page ,or be blood summoned! BLAST Yes, was lazy, so instead of actually putting up useful information about the article, I put up a picture of a BLAST. Now hurry up and read the BLAST article or... or something. I've run out of useful threats. Or this. Benjarmin Alright, this time around our featured article is Makuta Benjarmin! I spent a lot of time developing this character, his backstory, his personality, and especialy his M.O.C. (even though that's not what this is about). Thanks to my friends/fellow admins and for fixing his page, it now rocks (or as would say:ROOKS XD). Now, I'll describe his bio in a nutshell (which might still be pretty long XD): He says he ws created by this epic guy (even though he wasn't), and he became a member of this awesome faction, and was assigned to this island, and did alot of terrible things. When My Self M.O.C. became a Toa, Benjarmin became his greatest enemy, clashing with him on more than one occasion. A lot of his life was described in this canceled story. When this war happened, Benjarmin fought in this huge battle, then went to this place, and had a few fight's with these people, then went to a secret place where he could hide from this guy who had taken over the universe. Oh yeah, he also had an EPIC fight with this awesomely-epic-creepy dude (and lost XD). The end. So, yeah, this is a awesome page, so go check it out, NOAW or you will face eternal shame! Skorr OK, so this week's FA is my my good friend's epic MOC, the deadly Bounty Hunter known as Skorr. His history? Well, he fought a lot of wars for his species'* military, before deciding to strike out on his own and become an epic bounty hunter of epicness. (Well, that's not entirely true. He was exiled 'cuz he tried to kill a big Zeverek leader). He joined a group of bounty hunters, but didn't like them, so he left, and met a Rotaxian, who taught him the combat forms unique to that universe. He also plays a large role in an alternate storyline, and even took up jobs for the Veiled One Empire while he was on one of his dimensional voyages. ** *Yes,I ripped this off the "This guy, this organization" thing. **This is my subtle attempt to get you to read the article, so read it now or... something. Gigas Magna storyline Instead of doing what the other sysops/Main Page article writers have recently been doing (this guy is a member of this species, and worked for this organization until this happened, and it's this guy's MOC) I'm going to go into another direction entirely. You should be glad. This time, the Featured Article is one that I created myself: the Gigas Magna storyline. Now, that's all well and good, but there's one problem: it's very, very, very incomplete. And it doesn't help that the stories are not in chronological order at all. First were The Fairon Chronicles (currently being rewritten), the apparently completely unrelated The Dimension Chronicles (to be rewritten afterward), The Last Apocalypse (to be undeleted and rewritten), which introduced us to several new characters. The stories were first unified about halfway through their writing, which set in motion a whole chain of chaos and confusion. From there began The Darkness Returns (which is finished, but will not be uploaded yet, as I want to finish the rewrite of TFC first), which showed that there was a whole world beyond the MU. The creators set about expanding this world with The Collection Chronicles (which I think will be rewritten), War with the Kodax (to be rewritten), Revenge of the Rogue (to be rewritten as a short story), Gigas Magna: Underworld (to be restarted), The Hunt for Antidax (to be very, very, heavily rewritten) and The Bounty Hunter Wars, which are absolutely not in chronological order here at all. Further complicating things were the (currently deleted) stories Planet of Shadows, Dark Forces, and Shadowlands, which were begun and then canceled. (Hopefully, these, too, will be rewritten.) To add to the confusion, the Leviathos saga was inducted into the universe, which very nearly messed up the whole timeline when Nightwatcher made an appearance, but it was all sorted out. The incident in question became a popular story, which was around when the GMS first started to get noticed. Now we have one finished novel (The Darkness Returns), three in-progress ones (The Bounty Hunter Wars, Nightfall, The Fairon Chronicles, and Shadows of the Great Beings), but perhaps more importantly, an article to make sense of this all. Wow, that was quite a mouthful... Shadow of Ages Am I the only admin left alive other than TheSlicer? Jareroden97's been gone for three days now, and Chicken Bond has departed on a long trip. Anyway, I've realized the Main Page hasn't been updated in...three weeks, so I've taken it upon myself to write this. So what do we have here? The legendary organization, known as the Shadow of Ages, who has apparently been around since the creation of the cult's leader, Millennium. After their plans were delayed for many, many years due to a massive battle between Millennium and Mersery, they began to re-emerge during the war between the Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui. Now, they plot to rule Spherus Magna. And if that's not enough, they also plan to- No, I'm not giving away their true plot, a secret that is known to only two other beings in the multiverse besides me. *cue maniacal laugh* But enough said on the organization's background. Like all of Chicken Bond's articles, which I consider the paragons of all articles on CBW, this is an awesomely written page. Despite the fanon storyline, it follows the plot of the main BIONICLE storyline faithfully, only adding and not rewriting. This article looks as good as those on BS01. Seriously, it's that well-written. Unlike all of my own articles, which I must now depart to fix. Good-bye. Ihu Ah, Ihu. A Matoran, Toa, and Turaga. The protagonist of the Legacy Chronicles saga. By the time I joined this wiki, Ihu's stories some of the most popular on the site. And even I sometimes feel overrated compared to Ihu (the user, not the MOC). But enough said on writing, etc... There will be enough time to discuss that in the FS. Recently, Ihu's page went through an update by his creator. Now it actually covers his history very, very well. Much better then many pages on this wiki, it mostly, if not completely, meets the MoS requirements. On a wiki like this, where hundreds of users create a single page and then vanish forever, this is a rare accomplishment. (Well, hopefully one day all our pages will meet the MoS requirements). Not to mention that the character is epic. (He actually cheated death. Kinda like Silencer. ). *Begins to advertise.* Shadowplayer Alpha was originally a Ta-Matoran living in Techno-Nui, who was at one point forced to flee to Metric Nui with his friends. Seven of these friends later became the Toa Elementals, of which he was the eighth member. During the Metric Nui War, Alpha was almost killed in a vehicle crash. He was found and nursed back to health by a pair of beings, but the trauma of abandonment by his team made him go insane and begin a maniacal rampage throughout the island. The Order of Mata Nui later invited him to join them. However, the death of his mentor Antharix shell-shocked Alpha into losing control again, and he killed a Matoran. In doing so, he drew the attention of the Shadowed One, who recognized his potential as the Order had and brought him to join the Dark Hunters. It was then that he took the name "Shadowplayer." To earn his trust, Shadowplayer allowed the Shadowed One to infect him with demon blood, causing his inner shadow to mutate him. Over time, the Shadowed One began to trust him as the best of his servants and promoted him to right-hand man, though he secretly continued working for the Order of Mata Nui. Shadowplayer later traveled on a three-year journey to outer space in search of the lost Kanohi Kranix, only for him to be betrayed and murdered by X1. However, Asgard revived him as a Demon, and Shadowplayer set it upon himself to kill the Shadowed One and take his place, a plan which succeeded. Currently, the Demon portion of him is beginning to feed on his greed and slowly gain control over his mind. He has recently sent out his forces to retrieve the Kranix for him, which remains in the hands of X1. Mersery A Mersion, Mersery was once a scientist on Versuva, one of the greatest in the island's history. However, his species was enslaved by the warlord Alxor, and Mersery was forced to serve him as an engineer. He later escaped to join the Hand of Artakha, and managed to convince them to overthrow the tyrant. When the Hand was disbanded, Mersery returned to Versuva to serve in the Council of Eight until it, too, was disbanded. Some time later, he was approached by Helryx and offered membership in the Order of Mata Nui, which he accepted. Over time, he made a name for himself as a top scientist and eventually became one of Helryx's advisors, participating in major events such as the Time Slip. At one point, Mersery became the subject of an experiment to create an operative similar to Voporak who could track down the Kanohi Vahi should it ever be created. He gained time-based powers, though was unable to control them properly. During an investigation of a time-based project on the island of Chrone, he defeated the being known as Millennium, leader of the Shadow of Ages, who vowed revenge on him. During the Destiny War, Mersery supported the Order's efforts mostly off of the front lines, later surviving Makuta Teridax's takeover of the Matoran universe, helping Versuva fend off Rahkshi attacks until the island eventually fell. After Teridax's eventual defeat, he and the rest of the universe's inhabitants evacuated to Spherus Magna, where he witnessed the founding of a new civilization. His continuing adventures can be seen in the story serial Journeys of Darkness. Verex Native to the world of Spherus Magna, Verex was a nameless Skrall who fought in the Core War as the second-in-command of Stronius' legion. After the Shattering, his kind was stranded on Bara Magna's Black Spike Mountains, where he came into confrontation with the shapeshifting Baterra. Tuma named him after he alerted him to the danger they posed, and when the Baterra overpowered them, they fled south to Roxtus, where Tuma began devising a plan to dominate the local villages. Verex objected to Tuma's plan, which resulted in him being left for dead in the wastelands, where he was mutated into a bizarre, reptilian form. He was then picked up by Ranzesk and Drex, who together began traveling to Roxtus as part of Verex's quest for vengeance, only to be captured by Inzek and taken to the Endolise Tribe. After learning of the disappearance of several of their villagers, Verex agreed to help find them. Much later, he joined the Bara Magna social system as a freelance Glatorian, offering his services to whoever could pay him or help him damage the Skrall's plans. Declining an invitation from the Society of Guardians, he and his companions continued their investigations into the abductions until they allowed themselves to be captured and taken to the hideout of Skirvex. He attempted to use Antidermis to force Verex to join his organization, but he was rescued by his friends and a number of Society agents, who cured him of his Antidermis infection at the Sanctuary. After being convinced to aid the Society, Verex was put into a team intent on finding Skirvex. His adventures across Bara Magna continue in the ongoing stop-motion series Sands of Change and Society of Guardians. Featured Image File:Takua Nui.PNG This time's featured image is a sprited map of Takua Nui. File:Maskofjokes.JPG This time's featured image is a photographic image of the Mask of Jokes. It was uploaded by Toatapio Nuva. File:Wiki.png This time's featured image is our own logo, made and uploaded by . File:Vezok Fight.jpg This time's featured image is a photo of two Matoran characters, Miira and Mataiti, fighting off the evil Vezok in Piraka Attack. It's a quite good-quality photo, so let's admire it for a week, shall we? File:Gatris nui rising.png This time's featured image is a picture of Gatris Nui rising for the first time in a thousand years. He is seen rising from the gaseous planet Kowahnok, of the Solis Magna system. Welcome back, Gatris! File:New Takanuva.jpg An image of the transformed Blaze makes it to the Featured Image section this time. The image doesn't only show a good MOC, but it's also clear and a good quality image. So let's admire this Toa of Light and Fire in his second form until it's time for the next Featured Image. File:Tapioscanisterinspace.png This week's Featured Image is not a photograph of a MOC, but rather an edited picture. It resembles the canister in which Tapio is in a coma. Of course, he's not in there anymore, cause he kinda became a Great Spirit. So in the end, he didn't spend much time in the canister. But the picture is still beautiful, so let us admire it for this week! File:AltronPose.jpg KID: Aww... a cute and cuddly wabbit! Mommy, can I pet it? ALTRON: *blasts hole through center of Earth* An awesome titan MOC makes it to the Featured Image this week. Created by , it shows true BIONICLE building talent. Real tall, quite sturdy — everything you could think of to make a well-rounded titan. But just one thing: what's with the bunny ears? File:Matoran Universe.png Holy Mata Nui. Literally. This time around, the featured image is not that of a giant robot, but it's close enough. This, my friends, is Mata Nui. Or at least, his internal organs. Come to think of it, Daxia does look a little like a green liver. Wait... so when Teridax annihilates Daxia, he destroys his own liver? I'm confused now... Anyway, so this thing took a while to make. (I should know. I made it.) So the very least you could do is take your mouse and click on the picture. Pwease? Pwetty pwease? File:Ganon machine.jpg We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile. It appears that our beloved Toa Ganon has been assimilated into the Collective. What could possibly have happened? Anyway, since this is such an awesome MOC, I don't want him to be un-assimilated anytime soon. So now, users and Trekkies alike, look at this assimilated Borg and gasp in awe at the pure awesomeness. Oh, and be sure to give a few hundred boxes of chocolate for taking this awesome picture. Video:All That Glitters... left|250pxThis time, we have a very interesting Featured Image. It's not a regular picture, oh no. It's a video. So... what is this video about, exactly? Well, this video depicts nothing less than the start of the final climatic battle between Mata Nui and Makuta Teridax. And as if that weren't epic enough, it's pretty decent stop-motion as well. Now, PLAY THAT VIDEO! File:GMS Miserix.jpg So... What could this possibly be? File:SCAN0018.JPG "And that is the last time I have beans before work..." File:Aliki and Gairon's boards.jpg This here is an image of a pair of inanimate objects. No, you can't bribe them. File:Exo-Bohrok Battle Tank.png This here is 's entry to BZP's Expanded Multiverse contest. I don't know what this contest is about, I don't know what it's for, but I know that this is one well-drawn pic and if someone gave me a link I'd go there and vote for this. Who agrees with me? File:Gairon Mechanical Rahkshi.JPG How odd. remember the Mechanical Rahkshi? (The things in the section right above this one.) Well, now we have a purple Matoran... um... looking at its insides. Pretty odd thing to do, don't you think? Oh, well. This is Custom BIONICLE, and we have to get used to odd things. Like me, for instance... File:Bendy Katron.JPG Well, Ids is ruling the Main Page, now, isn't he? :P Anywho, here we have evedence of Ids5621's mastery of M.O.C.ing and cutting pieces, with this, hot-tempered Matoran's arms. Yeah, pretty cool, huh? File:MVT and Zoruxx.png Again, Ids has dominated the wiki with his epic MOCs. This time, it features this bad Toa guy named Zoruxx who is standing behind this epic success in the MOCing business known as an MVT. This image is really cool, with brilliant effects to give Zoruxx epic eyes. Face it, we all knew one of Ids images were gonna get this spot again. XD File:Ganon set.jpg This week, Ids has decided to throw us another image of awesomeness for the position of Featured Image. Usually we would expect an image of duels with burning fire in the backround, and guys with glowing eyes and big weapons. But that is not this week's image. This week, we present to you the unique image of Toa Ganon on a Glatorian Legends '09 canister, designed to look as if he were an actual, buyable set (which would have been epic!). The image is really well grafted to the canister; and the image is well-rendered to suit it's purpose. As such, we cannot deny this picture is very, very epic. Well done, Ids! File:Toa of Darkness.png So, this week our featured image is, well this. Appearently made by Zmanwarrior, this depicts some kind of Toa standing with the moon and the stars framed behind him, making this epic and slightly menacing pic. I'm actualy tempted to build this as a set, it I could see the lower body however. Well, there's not much else I can say except this a really nice pic! Well, that's it for this week's FI. Video:My Intro left|250pxHmm.* How unusual.* A video.* And not only is it unusual that it's a video, it's also a very unusual video.* For starters, it seems to be rather useless, except for that made it, since it's an introduction of sorts.* Or something.* Anyway... uh... congratulations to Jareroden for getting a YouTube account... and, uh...* Something.* *I don't know anything meaningful to put here because I'm bored. File:Zwardmorder (7).jpg Right, I have finally decided to update the main page at last XP And what better way to start than with our Featured Image. This week, we have the very creepy Skrall known as Zwardmorder eclipsed in the shadowy feel of night. It depicts him in a hunting/stalking pose, almost as if he's readying to descend on his prey and deliver the killing strike. Whatever his motive, Zwardmorder has made this picture very spooky, if a little blurry, but the darker aura of the image suits his mood and personality nicely. All in all, it's a lovely image, for a lovely psychopath. File:BlackLightning.jpg It's been so long since we updated the main page that I'm starting to consider firing the rest of the admins. Or at least telling them off. Ooh, but what is this? Well, it isn't anything but a fine example of what you can do in a few minutes with Photoshop. But still, 'tis cool, no? I mean, would you like to be on the receiving end of that antimatter blast? Ah, I thought not. In case you wanted to know, which you most certainly don't, the person in the picture is Suntrah. There. I already gave you more information than you asked for. I think I should be going now. Have a happy new year. File:MoS.png Right, in order to prevent Slice from firing me and this lovable bunch of work colleagues from our jobs, I have decided to update the Featured Image section. And as Slice requested, it will be in a non-formulaic manner intent on actually reviewing the image, rather than teasing it. Right let's see what we've got. This week, we've got a picture of a moon reflecting its bright waves of moonlight on the ocean surface of Spherus Magna. This scenery would look quite peaceful had we not had the face of the supposedly-dead Makuta Teridax fading into the picture giving you his iconic death stare, and a look that would suggest he either has another evil plan, or that he will haunt from beyond the grave in the dreaded realm of... err... the Underworld? Anyways, enough with the comic relief attitude. This picture is a well-designed art-piece with a nice fade-in-fade out effect, which was made by our very own ! His skills in image making, blending, designing, and picture composing deserve a nice round of applause. The creator of this image should be very proud! Hooray! Now excuse me as I celebrate the fact that I put the effort into writing this review and that I have not lost my job yet. XP File:Zilia.jpg As it seems like all the other admins are gone for the time being, I'll take it upon myself to write the FI for this week. *evilgrin* Now, there's not really much I can say about who this is without giving away future GMS spoilers, but I will tell you that this is the Roodaka/Lady Macbeth character of the storyline, a merciless, calculating, and generally evil old witch. (And yes, I know I'm not technically allowed to say "evil" because it violates policy, but I'm saying it here anyway.) When she first appears (and she will, in time), you'll probably find that she is the least likable character in the saga, period. She is a complete monster. And considering that we have people in the saga that have killed hundreds of innocents without a shred of remorse, that's saying something. But enough about the character and more about the pic. This is a really good image, if I do say so myself: possibly one of the better ones I've ever taken of my MOCs. While she looks at you menacingly, you'll probably notice the complementing leaves in the background and the contrasting cement in the front. 's got nothing on me. File:Ganon BZP.jpg Hmm. What could this picture be? It's the BZP main page, yes. It has articles on it. Articles that are made of text and images. Unless you are completely unfamiliar to the website and the Web in general, there is little especially of note here. Wait... do I recognize anything? Hmm. I could swear I saw something familiar. Nothing anyone from any other site would care about, really, but still... Interesting... File:VEZOK.png Well, what is this? It seems we have a fiendish but stupid Skakdi loitering on our main page. He looks armed and dangerous, so I would suggest not approaching him, even though he has a diminutive size. Mata Nui, this is starting to sound like Hero Factory... Epicbess picture courtesy of . Featured Creation Leviathos You may have noticed the new Featured Creation section on the Main Page. Obviously, you have, as you're reading it now. This week's FC is the half-Noctian, half-Makuta known as Leviathos. First of all, he's a very popular character. Second of all, he's a very popular creation. He currently has a total of six known forms, and that's not counting the ones he has in the parallel universe. So, all of you, visit his article and take a good, long look at the gorgeous "known forms" section. Stinger Dragon If I were able to use this emoticon, I would use it. Sadly, now that Wikia has removed the feature of using images from other sites, all I can use now to express this thing's awesomeness is my keyboard. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG Varzinox Hello, Rotaxian. Welcome to the world. This place you are in is the digital landscape of Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Feel free to roam around and have fun killing people. You may notice that no one will even care, as characters get killed off all the time. Ah, what's that? You don't like me? Well, then that's your problem. Yes, you should get used to fixing your own problems. No one's going to solve them for you. No, I didn't mean it in that wa *is smashed to bits* Magneon Ohmigoshthisisawesomesoimgoingtoraveaboutit likesomeannoyingtwitterfanaticsoyeahthisisone coolmocitsmagneoninhisreallycooldesertformbtw ushouldreadids5621sstoriestheyreawesome anywaywherewasiohyeahiwasravingabouthow awesomethismocisitssocoolseriouslynowimgoing totellallmytwitterandfacebookandytandemail friendsaboutthisbecausethismocissoawesome andsweetpotatoesarecoolnoteisaidtheabovetosee ifyourestillpayingattentionbutofcourseyourenot becausenooneactuallyreadsthisfarsoanywayitsa reallystabledesignlookscoolandomgihaveanew messageonfacebookbyebye No offense meant to those of you on Twitter. Multi-Terrain Armed Vehicle This time, I won't say anything. I'll let the image speak for itself. Is this thing cool, or what? Zorvahk So. has made yet another FC. Why am I surprised? I'm not surprised, actually. Quite interested, but not surprised. Anyway, Zorvahk is a species created by Makuta Verahk using viruses and protodermis, but we don't care about that because we're admiring the MOC right now. Instead, let's concentrate on the body design, and the head design, and the leg design, and the (no-offense) somewhat-average tail design. It's a nice, well-rounded MOC, and Oh, who cares? No one reads these things anyway. Just look at the pic... Makura So...yet another epic FC created by and . OK, this week, we have this T-Rex looking guy, and since his bio is very long, I'll just sum it up in pretty simple words: He was one of the almighty guys until he created this guy, who looks suspiciously like this guy, but that guy rebelled, turned him into a T-Rex, and trapped him in stasis for a really long time. He awoke a long time later, and tried to destroy this place, but was foiled by these guys. Later he broke out from imprisonment, and once again wreaked havok here, and almost ate this guy. Well, that's basically his bio, in simple words, but aren't we supposed to be paying attention to the M.O.C.? Oh well, you can look at the many pics on his page. Well, that's it for this week! Millennium Alright then. This week, we've got the powerful entity known as Millennium as this week's FC, the leader of the mysterious Shadow of Ages. Since I have put so much detail into his biography, I won't say too much about him. All you essentially need to know is that he was created by these so-called wise creators who exiled him for being evil. He migrated to the Matoran Universe, where he founded the Shadow of Ages, a group devoted to altering the fabric of time itself, as well as the future. He soon battled this other guy who he gained a rivalry with and vowed vengeance, and has pretty much stayed glued to his throne on this weird volcanic island whilst he watches his plan unravel. But that's not what we're here to discuss, we're here to discuss the MOC. Well, despite his awesome look, his design is actually fairly simple. This collossus is remarkably tall, towering over several other MOCs I know to exist. His axe is also a key aspect in making him look awesome, though he looks cool without it, simply not as menacing. All in all though, he is an epic MOC. You can see plenty of pictures of him here, and read about his page here. Matoran Vehicular Transport ATV left|200pxWell, this is unusual, a video as Featured Creation. How does that make sence? I'll tell you how it does:video or not, this is a seriously epic M.O.C.! This week we have yet another FC by our very own Ids5621, an all terrain version of his Matoran Vehicular Transport. I don't really know the backstory behind this, all I know is that the M.O.C. appeared in this story, with this bad turned good Toa. In the video, we have it being driven by this guy. Anyway, let's get on to the M.O.C. I can't begin to describe to complexity of this M.O.C., from the opening cockpit, to the spinning, to the Midak Skyblasters, to the other blasters, to the working treads, etc. Well, there is not much else to say, except that this is seriously amazingly epic. Element Lord of Technology Alright, then: after a long and very dull wait, our next Featured Creation has been decided. This week, we have the behemoth known as the Element Lord of Technology (commonly referred to as ELT) in the spotlight, and even I must admit, he is quite a spectacle. The color scheme is not too clashing, or outgoing, and suits the MOC perfectly. The design is very unique, and appears to rely on few (if any) other MOC designs for support. Very well-proportioned, this menacing being could easily force you to give up your widgets with a mere glare from its massive eyes. Anyways, in simple, non-mind boring words, ELT is a very epic MOC that is worthy of this prestigious position. The creator of this should be very proud of himself! Rando Well, it sure took long enough now didn't it? XP Well, I have an excellent excuse for that:I am an extremely lazy person. XD Anyways, this time we host Rando as our Featured Creation, and I must say that this is really nice M.O.C.! It has a well-balanced color scheme (seriously, you can't go wrong with a Mata, dark, and lime green color scheme). To me the body was a bit thin in comparison to the bulkiness of the arms and body, but that is only an extremely minor thing. All in all, this is one of the best Toa MOCs I have seen during my period of MOCing. The creator of this MOC should be proud! Aleph This sure took long didn't it? This is only due to my extreme laziness these days. This MOC is really great, at first it seemed a bit too bulky to me, but when I took a closer look it seemed like a truly immensely epic MOC. The things I like most on this MOC are definitely his shoulders and arms, they are well designed (I love Keetorange) and are a nice touch to the rest. The color scheme (Keetorange in combination with Pohatu Phantoka's Orange is very nice) is, in overall, a very nice touch, and it is sure one of the best things I've seen. The only very tiny bit I don't like, are the upper legs, they seem a bit...thin to me, but that is extremely minor compared to the epicness in this MOC. To me it's a wonder how Ihu makes these super-epic MOCs, but I truly like them and they are extremely epic. The creator of this MOC should be very proud of it! Zaeron Well, after a long-ish while of silence in the FC (courtesy of your 6 incompetent supreme overlords), I have decided to update it. So, this time in the spotlight, we have Zaeron, Toa of Twilight, and an extremely epic one at that. Pretty much the only thing non-custom about this MOC are his feet and head (which is to be expected). The cloth on his shoulder is a nice touch as well. (Wait, this isn't Featured Fabric. Silly me.) The MOC has a continuous bulky, but not too bulky, look. The mask is absolutely perfect on him as well. He is easily one of the best Toa I've seen, and (as I have been caught saying in the past) he is EPICBESS. :P (This is a conclusion to this short FC, as I could not think of anything else to put.) Frost Waddler Well, decided to get up and write a Featured thing, so here it goes. Here, we have a double rarity: one, it is not an Ids MOC; and two, it is not a rather large MOC, but a pretty small one. However, it still manages to show MOCing skill from its owner and creativity with this. All in all, a good creation. Ganon Sorry, guys, I've been lazy and haven't really updated. To make up for it, I'm going to do the new FC, which is something really awesome. To those of you who are unobservant enough to not read the picture or the caption, here's a chance to take a guess at what it is: Q: What's black, orange, has a helmet, and is incredibly cocky? ''A: Ganon, of course. If you answered "a Cincinnati Bengal," you're wrong: see, I said the MOC was awesome, so it obviously can't be a Bengal. And I apologize for the lame football joke which half of you probably won't get. Anyway, this MOC is by , and it got featured on BZPower's homepage. Because it's that awesome. You can check out the blog post with the MOC here. Featured Story The Leviathos Chronicles I don't really have much to say about this one: #It's awesome. #It has some of the coolest characters in the Gigas Magna storyline (Leviathos, Nightwatcher, Chameleo, Shayla, and all those other people) in it. #It's the third-longest page on the wiki. #It's actually rather popular. #I wrote most of it. Running From Death This thing won the frickin' Best Story Competition. It has Magneon in it. Those are two things that already make it one of the best stories on the wiki. When you learn that it also features the Borg and has a large number of very big explosions... well... there's only one thing to say... "GANON'S BACK, BABY!" The Eternal Game Ah. Yet another rip-off of Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest. Sounds boring. Well, I've had the privilege of writing a couple of chapters, and believe me, this truly deserves this spot on the Main Page. For one thing, it has Nightwatcher in it. For another, it's intense, and the large cast of characters make it nicely complicated, but not overwhelming. Survival of the Fittest sparked a number of stories of this kind, but this one, I assure you, is the best. So go and read it. Matoran Adventures So... when this won the voting, I was put in a kind of dilemma. I had never read this story, so I decided to flip through it to get a general idea of how the thing was. Well, eventually, I decided that it looked interesting, so what I did is stopped flipping through it and decided to read it. I found it quite interesting. Let me just say that it really is worthy of the Hydronators' Awesomeness award. I recommend this to a lot of people, and even though I'm not going around waving flyers saying "SUPPORT " in peoples faces, I will say that I think I have made a big mistake in not reading all of his stories. I am going to rectify the mistake right now. Bye-bye... Toa Imydrex's Blog There once was a Toa of Plasma... Oh, what the Karzahni, I've been trying for 20 minutes. Nothing rhymes with "the Master" except "plaster" and "faster," nothing rhymes with "Magneon" or "Tehktra Nui," and it would be a waste of time to find something that rhymes with "really, really, really good story." Anyway, it's a really, really, really good story. So read it. The End of Tehktra Nui? Hey, I just noticed something. Half of the things on the Main Page were made by . How odd... So, anyway, this Featured Story is unique in the fact that it's not a story. It's a comic series. And it only has three pages. But somehow, people like it enough to name it Featured Story. And you have to admit, even though we only have twelve panels and we don't even know what the story's about yet, it still won. Maybe 'cuz it's pretty good drawing. Because it is pretty good drawing... The Darkness Returns So... another story by almighty me makes Featured Story... Basically, it chronicles the beginning of the Second Order of Darkness War. if you want to read it from start to finish, you had better catch up on it now, because it's now the 7th 5th 3rd longest page on the wiki, and, story-wise, it's only the beginning of the second day. Creepy, huh? Why should you read it? Well, partly because it's the sequel to the really popular story, ''The Leviathos Chronicles, and partly because it has probably the biggest and best cast of characters so far in the Gigas Magna Storyline (which includes Fairon, Mordrax, Leviathos, Tetrack, Brominax, Miserix, Antidax, Brominax, Gor, Rantu, and, of course, Nightwatcher), partly because it has a nice, complex, plot that utilizes all those awesome characters in awesome scenarios, and partly because it's just plain awesome. Oh, and it tells you where the Great Beings have been all this while... Time Disruption Well then, this week we’ve got a very unique Featured Story. Time Disruption has essentially stripped the canon BIONICLE storyline of all its long-term complications, twists, and turns, reduced it to its most basic form, and yet still created a new, intruiging, and complex storyline. The story is set on the island of Mata Nui, when the Matoran of Metru Nui still occupy it (Yay, Mata Nui ^_^), and the powers of the Kanohi Vahi are let loose during the final confrontation between the Toa Nuva and Bahrag with the Bohrok-Kal, completely warping reality in the process. This story stars the good old Mata Nui Matoran, so it gives better insight as to what their like. The Bounty Hunter Wars Well, I have to say I'm seriously not surprised TBHW won FS. I mean, it's got a great line up of characters, great plot twists and turns, mystery, and overall, one of the best stories in the GMS! Oh yeah, did I mention it's the 4th longest page on the wiki? Anyway, this story is about these two epic organizations who start fighting a war against eachother to find this weird triangular machine. It's also about this guy's hatred of this Glatorian-looking guy. Yeah, it's a great story, so read it! NOW! Killcount Ah, yet another Eternal Game ripoff fight to the death story as our FS. As far as I know of about Killcount, it is set in a large city, where the contestants are prey to the robotic Baterra. Now, some may think when they see this is a FttD contest: Oh, this is going to be a bad ripoff of TEG. Well, that would be wrong, as it has a pretty good, original air to it (if I didn't like it, why would I have a bunch of people entered in it?). Yeah, overall, it's a pretty good story, so I suggest you read it or else you will be destroyed!. (Sorry this was kinda short; I'm lazy and bored...) Journeys of Darkness Since the administrator team has become rather lazy about updating the main page, and their updates had been getting very, very, very formulaic, I decided to do it myself this time around. Now, this story was one I personally nominated, seeing as I rather liked it while writing a review for the NRC. Set on Spherus Magna after the events of the final BIONICLE comic, it details the adventures of the Order of Mata Nui member Mersery during his struggles with Millennium and the Shadow of Ages. Like pretty much everything else by , it's rather good. That goes without saying. Showcasing the greatest villains since Nightwatcher (Oh, come on; I might be prejudiced, but you still can't deny that he's awesome), one of the best methods of storytelling since the fast-paced Eternal Game, and some of the best action sequences since Battle of Bara Magna, this is nearly as good as you can get. It may not be CB's best work—in my opinion, Dark Realities is his current magnum opus—but like most of what made it to the main page, it is worth reading. So go ahead and read it. The Hand of Fear Well, it's my turn to review the FS this week, and I must say, I wasn't surprised when The Hand of Fear won Featured Story. With only five chapters, it's the fifth longest page on the site, one below my story, The Eternal Game. By the time it's over, it will be twice as long. However, length is not what you should judge a story on. Ever. However, the author, Serrakaan1407, does an excellent job of combining a novel-length storyline with the epic, fast-paced genre that sets BIONICLE stories apart. The dark tale of the Blood Summoner is very interesting, and grabs your attention immediately. When this came up in voting, it won unanimously. I cannot wait to read the completed story, which will apparently end with the reformation of Spherus Magna. I suggest you read it as well, or Serrakaan will blood summon you!* *Hopefully, "threats" at the end of Featured Articles won't become a cliche. Like the "this guy" thing. And Fight to the Death Contests. And...you get the idea. Into the Darkness Well, this story won FS voting uncontested, so that should give you a clue to how awesome it is. I should know. I wrote it myself. So what's it about? Mainly, the beginning of the ppSecond Multiversal War]]. Among other things. Fairon's victory in the Eternal Game has incited the flames of rebellion in the massive Veiled One Empire, who have been purging their domain of the surviving rebels. Shardak, a Toa who has lived in fear of being killed or captured by the Empire, has been thrust into this war after the Corpsians killed his Toa friend and protector, Arcturas. After meeting the rebel warrior Ion, Shardak joins the Hand of Mata Nui and becomes part of a daring plot to steal the heart of the Empire's power, the Shadow Orb... However, there are some drawbacks, mainly the fact that the beginning is slightly rushed. I originally intended this to be a short story, rather then a novel, so now I have to rewrite chapters 1-5. (And probably expand the beginning). *Begins rewrite* Dark Realities What can be said about Dark Realities that hasn't already been said before? , creator of Journeys of Darkness, of The Eternal Game, and of Legends of the Brigade have all joined forces to create a tale of epic proportions. I am proud to have written for this story, which I consider to be the quintessential CBW epic. So what is Dark Realities about? Well, the feared forces of Eostra Nihiltian, Millennium, and the Dark Lord have united to form the Dark Empire, a great army of darkness that seeks to hold the universe in its talons. However, a lone resistance force, comprised of the remnants of several different factions, still remains, and now it prepares to launch a final assault on the Empire. But meanwhile, behind the scenes, "a greater evil" is stirring that even the Empire cannot stop, and is preparing "to plague existence once again..." To begin with, the plot is excellent; full of the high action that makes BIONICLE epics stand apart from the rest, interspersed with darkly calm moments to cool down, Dark Realities takes readers on several different journeys across the planet of Spherus Magna. The story is propelled by the relentless adventure and constant twists in the tale, and the authors do better than ever at making each character stand out from the rest. Personally, I like how well Chicken Bond managed to portray my characters Nightwatcher and Ixtil; not only do their personalities stand out, not only are they clearly the same beings that we get to know in The Darkness Returns, but we get to see how they act and react in new situations, and that's always worth watching. It defines their characters more that plain description ever could. And, even better, the story has true heart. That's not to say that it's a happy or uplifting story; quite the contrary. No, the "heart" of the story is fear. Fear is what propels the story forward, gets the characters moving. There is hardly a character without fear of some sort—fear of failure, fear of injury, fear of death—and that moves me just as much as it does the plot. Of course, as with everything, there are a few drawbacks. The main one is that, due to the fact that this is longer and more complicated than the casual epic reader is used to, Dark Realities, like TEG, may be too difficult to read through for some. It's pretty hard to keep track of all the characters, and (again like TEG) it almost seems like a relief when a character gets killed off, so that there are fewer that one has to keep his mind on. But that's my own opinion. Overall: This is definitely one of the best epics I've ever read. If you have the time to read it, I recommend you do so as soon as possible. The writing isn't perfect, though—I don't believe any of us are professional authors—so I'm still going to save my A+ (perfect) rating for the day a professional comes here and writes for us. Until then, though, this is going to take the top spot on my list of highest-rated stories. Also, it's an actual novel. That people have actually finished, a big achievement here. That alone should be enough to get you to read it. Featured Trivia *King Bettelgeuse was the first titan to step foot on Tarba Nui. *Nahi was a part of Balta's Samurai School. This is canon, but Nahi was in the school only for a short time, since he slept so much that learning anything was hard. *Ger'yt Morkal was the first being to step foot in Re-Konom. *Xeminesx was a former tyrant king of the alternate universe where Xaka Nui was. *Gatris Nui was named after the Great Spirit, Gatris Nui. *Tapio has made Henkka's Tasks harder to achieve, due to one of Tapio's mistakes. *Guagna was Jaller's pet until he went into the Pit. *The Oracle wasn't very hard to find while he was dead; you just had to know where to look. *Kikka's friend's name has been revealed to be Kitras. *Gatris Nui's look was inspired by the geography of Alaska. *Aquariums are very popular in Tofug City, and there are multiple aquarium stores there. *In Maori, Pararaihe means "Paradise". *Mata Knight calls island Fato the Paradise of the Universe. *One of Henkka's tasks included destroying the Mask of Reality, which has been done. *Kutrax's body design was based on that of YouTuber Moonwerewolfair's Makuta Razirik. *Being a Makuta, Tonga consists of pure Antidermis, so the only reason that Tonga was killed by Tapio, Henkka and Aino was that they destroyed his essence. However, some of the essence was captured in an random object, which Reidak took to recreate him. When the power of the Life Machine failed, the rest of the essence was destroyed. *The Girahk not only gains size when it grows, but mass as well. It transforms energy from its surroundings into mass for itself, and can theoretically become the size of the universe. However, if it is contained in a closed space with little or no energy, such as an extremely low-energy vacuum, it shrinks. *Nightwatcher once had a relationship with Toa Shayla. *Leviathos' Dark Hunter code name was "Squid." *In Ganon's Training Video, Ganon is portrayed as being misbehaved and clumsy, which is non-canon. *Nalek knew Tomoe as a Toa. *Being a Makuta, Rotam is supposed to have access to most of the 42 Rahkshi powers. However, he does not, in fact control the power of heat resistance, which is really annoying him, being on Bara Magna. *The Mechanical Rahkshi article is the page for which authors have made the most MoCs. They are , , , , , , and . *Rando being a Toa of Earth as well as Air was caused by the 'darkish-purple pool' he had fallen into as a Matoran, making it an unnatural ability. *Some aspects of Iruka's personality reflect my own, including his hatred of unskilled fighters. *No matter how many times Jaller's personality is changed, it always goes back to normal. *Although Radiation is usually considered nuclear (mutation, radioactivity and stuff), I also consider it a heat-based element. *The Bounty Hunter Wars Part 3 has been written to the 20th chapter, then was scrapped, then written again, then scrapped, and is now being started again for the third time. *Serrakaan is quite vulnerable to sunlight. When it hits him, his cloak bursts into flame and he screams in anger and in disgust, as he hates the sun. *Tomoe's Toa team was originally going to be the Toa Olmak. *The form of Ganon that he takes in the YouTube Series All Stars is the first and only MOC originating from this site to be featured on BZPower's main page. A link to the news report can be found here. *Jareroden was originally intended to be a Toa of Gravity, though the idea was later dropped. *Uini is the only character to appear in both the Furro Saga and the Nalek-Artakha Fighters Saga. Featured Quote